elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Dreugh
Dreugh – podmorska rasa zwierzokształtna przypominająca połączenie cefalopoda i skorupiakaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Zamieszkują głównie morze Abeceańskie, czasem migrując do zatoki IliacThe Revolting Life Cycle of the Land Dreugh – ''Fronto Maecilius'' , czy nawet do zatoki Nibenay w południowym CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion lub Morza Wewnętrznego w Morrowind. W tradycji Świątyni Trójcy Dreughowie nazywani są „morskimi Altmerami” z nieznanego powodu, możliwie sugerując ich elfickie pochodzenie36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 28 – Vivec. Opis Posiadają dwa lub cztery zakończone krabimi szczypcami ramiona, oraz od czterech do ośmiu macek, za pomocą których efektywnie poruszają się w wodzie, ich twarz, pokryta pancerzem, przypomina humanoidalną, a najbardziej twarze merów. Czasem można spotkać formy prawie że nie pokryte pancerzem oraz z trzema parami dziwnych, przypominających owadzie odnóża tworami wystającymi z pleców. Posiadają unikatową zdolność używania energii elektrycznej do ataków, jednak większość uczonych twierdzi że nie jest to zdolność magiczna tylko naturalnie przystosowanieNotes on the Dreugh. Są wszystkożerni, choć preferują ryby, rybacy często donoszą że ich sieci bywają rozcinane przez szczypce Dreughów. Czasem zdarza im się żywić ciałami humanoidów. Raz w swoim życiu Dreughowie przechodzą proces zwany „karvinasim”, trwający rok, w tym to okresie porzucają oni dotychczasowe formy, przekształcając się w uzwierzęcone podobne już tylko do skorupiaków formy2920, Wschodzące Słońce – Carlovac Townway. Ich twarze tracą swą elfią postać, macki przekształcają się w skorupiacze nogi, oraz jedna para ramion wydłuża się i przechodzi na plecy tracąc swe szczypceThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls Online. Jest to dla nich okres godowy, kiedy to poszukują partnerów i składają jaja, przez to też są o wiele bardziej skłonni do ataków. Jaja składają w błotnistych kupkach, oraz przynoszą dla larw pożywienie w formie dużego stworzenia, czasem członka rasy humanoidalnej, zawiniętego w kokon. Po roku Dreughowie wchodzą do wody i w autokanibalistycznym procesie zwanym „meff” pożerają swój pancerz i organy służące im do oddychania powietrzem, a to czego nie mogą strawić zwracają w formię kuli zwanej „grom”, gromadzą się one w zbitkach na zboczach rzek i jezior, i są one ohydnie śmierdzące oraz nie znajdują żadnego zastosowania pośród alchemików. Historia W niepamiętnych starożytnych rasach, dreughowie byli potężną rasą władców-tyranów, którzy zniewolili Mundus tak że nic co żyło nie ostało się spod władzy dreughdzkich królów. Posiadali totemiczną religię z artefaktami powiązanymi jakoś z czasem, jednak mimo swej religii byli pełni zła i świętokradczych mocyKomentarze Mit. Brzasku 4 – Mankar Camoran. Legendy powiadają że w zamierzchłych czasach Dreughowie z lądu zbudowali cywilizację, hodując kraby błotne i budując domy oraz inne konstrukcję w formie kopców z kamienia. Legendy Bretonów natomiast traktują o bardziej zaawansowanej starożytnej cywilizacji Dreughów żyjących pod wodąThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide. Jeden autor zasugerował, iż lądowy Dreugh i morski Dreugh nie należą do tej samej rasy, jednak dokonał to tylko na bazie swoich własnych obserwacji. Kolejny badacz wysnuł hipotezę, iż są to istoty spokrewnione, lecz jednak wciąż nie należące do tej samej rasyDziennik Brenusa Astisa – Brenus Astis. Ponoć czcili oni daedrycznego księcia Molag Bala, miał on mieć wówczas inną formę, pokrytą kolcami z podobnym do Dreughów pancerzem, oraz ogólnie miał kształt przystosowany do życia w morzu. Vivec opisuje siebie jakoby wydał on na świat, w swym współżyciu z Molag Balem, martwą skorupę przypominającą starą dreughdzką formę Molag Bala, porzuconą skorupę w akcie popisu przed swymi ziomkami założyło jedno dziecko Chimerów, wiążąc się z tym dziwnym uzbrojeniem na stałe tworząc byt zwany Rumianym Ludem. Vivec pokonał to stworzenie oraz przekazał skorupę Dreughom by schowali głęboko w głębi oceanu, jednak Dreughowie okłamali go i zaklęli skorupę mityczną twardością i wysłali swego szamana na powierzchnię, Vivec go jednak znowu zabił i nie oddał już jej podmorskiemu ludowi. Zastosowanie w kulturze Powszechną praktyką jest polowanie na nie w celu pozyskania ich wosku, znajdującego się pod ich skorupą, bardzo atrakcyjnego we właściwościach nie tylko dla alchemikówReceptariusz Alchemika, ale i dla krawców, którzy używają go do polepszania jakości ubrań. Ich odnóża są używane w recepturach kulinarnych, stanowiąc niezwykły przysmakA Recipe of Surpassing Danger. Powszechne jest, zwłaszcza wśród mieszkańców Morrowind, wykonywać zbroje z pancerza Dreughów. Ich jaja są również traktowane jako przysmak nawet wśród szlachtyBaron Sorick's Orders – Baron Sorick, rybacy często je kradną, ku utrapie dreughdzkich matek. Galeria Dreugh (Daggerfall).gif|Dreugh z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Dreugh lądowy 2 (Oblivion).jpg|Lądowy Dreugh z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Dreugh (Online).jpg|Lądowy Dreugh z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Old Rust Eye (Online).jpg|Niebieski lądowy Dreugh z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Ruddy Broodmother (Online).jpg|Lądowy Dreugh matka lęgu z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mroczny żniwiarz (Legends).png|Karta „Mroczny żniwiarz” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Krwiożerczy dreugh (Legends).png|Karta „Krwiożerczy dreugh” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Chrzęstoskóry_Dreugh_(Legends).png|Karta „Chrzęstoskóry dreugh” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Zajadły dreugh (Legends).png|Karta „Zajadły dreugh” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Kąśliwy dreugh (Legends).png|Karta „Kąśliwy dreugh” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Matrona Niebieskich Pazurów (Legends).png|Karta „Matrona Niebieskich Pazurów” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Troll i Dreugh lądowy (Conceptart).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Trolla i Dreugha lądowego Dreugh (Conceptart).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Dreugha lądowego Zobacz też * Dreugh (Legends) * Dreugh (Online) * Dreugh (Oblivion) * Dreugh (Morrowind) * Dreugh (Daggerfall) Przypisy Nawigacja en:Dreugh es:Dreugh it:Dreugh ru:Дреуг (Lore) Kategoria:Lore: Zwierzokształtni